


Jewel of my eye; the Ocean is Calling my Name

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “A deal?” Pirate captain Jeonghan, the notorious Magpie of the Sea, scoffed at Joshua. “What’s there to stop me from leaving you dead in the water your highness?” He held out his hands, making sure to emphasis just how fucked Joshua was at the moment, his men being held by the pirate’s own crew.





	Jewel of my eye; the Ocean is Calling my Name

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been around for over a year. i wrote a massive outline for this and just never wrote it. i don't have plans to write it either. continuing this is like...a long shot considering everything i have now and things i want to write. but i felt the urge tonight because well i didn't want to start my study guide and i didn't want to waste my time on games. so here's something nice to read.
> 
> Warnings: Jeonghan makes some rather unsavory jokes and while there's no rape there might be an undertone of possible coercion. NOTHING HAPPENS THOUGH HE JUST SAYS SHIT

“A deal?” Pirate captain Jeonghan, the notorious Magpie of the Sea, scoffed at Joshua. “What’s there to stop me from leaving you dead in the water your highness?” He held out his hands, making sure to emphasis just how fucked Joshua was at the moment, his men being held by the pirate’s own crew.

Joshua grit his teeth. Shit. He had to didn’t he. He took in that infuriating smug look and committed it memory, one day Joshua would punch it off his damn face. Unclenching his jaw, Joshua slowly explained, “I have half of the map to get to Ysidorin.” He pushed on before the shit bastard could interrupt him, “Without me it won’t work.” Joshua smirked at him. “Not to mention I’ve been there before.”

Jeonghan answered Joshua with his own smirk. “And who’s to say you aren’t lying?”

Joshua pulled against the stupid idiots who held onto his arms, wanting to lunge at the asshole. “You of all people should know by now what the royal family is subjected to.”

“My prince,” Hoshi hissed. “Please.”

Gently, hitting his open palm with his fist, Jeonghan nodded. In a mocking tone, he said, “You’re right. How could I, a former citizen of Sacreaura, forget?” He hummed, “You’re not lying, since you can’t. But do I want to risk the lives of my crew and my own on a journey to a fabled island?”

“The riches of the island are yours,” Joshua threw out. “All of it yours. I only want one thing and that’s nonnegotiable.”

His eyes glinted, like a bird’s, Joshua thought. But he could tell Jeonghan was interested. Talk money and gold and any pirate would be.

“And is that one thing worth more than the gold and the jewels, _my prince_ ,” Jeonghan asked.

Joshua could hear Hoshi growl off to the side. He clearly heard the undertone of scorn, and the way that Jeonghan said my prince like it was vomit on his well-worn boots.

“It’s worthless to you and to anyone else,” Joshua said. He had to hide how desperate he was. He had too. Joshua needed it. Everything rode on him getting to Ysiodrin and getting back alive.

“All the riches?”

The asshole was as money mongering as the stories and gossip said he was. “Yes,” Joshua nearly spat.

Walking over to Joshua, Jeonghan took his chin into his hands. He tilted it, staring down the line of Joshua’s jaw. “Maybe I’ll get the famed Holy Prince of Sacreaura’s virginity too. You’re just as lovely as everyone says you are. The pictures don’t do you justice _my prince.”_

Jeonghan’s crew laughed, making lewd jokes and howling like the beast’s they were.

The fucker practically purred it into Joshua’s face. A bubble of anger erupted inside of him. Yanking his chin out of the pirate’s slim, calloused fingers, Joshua reared back and spat in his face, smirking as he hit true. “Touch me and die.”

With a grimace on his face, Jeonghan wiped it off, his lips curled dangerously so. He grabbed Joshua roughly, pulling his face close. “I’d watch it if I were you. You’re going to be on my ship, on my watch. Do something like this again and you won’t be safe.”

Hoshi kicked his feet, trying to move. But he too had two men on him, holding him in place. “Don’t you dare touch my prince!”

Jeonghan pushed Joshua’s face away. “Take the prince to my quarters. His servant might be useful with the other weather mages. If he proves useless kill him and throw him overboard. We have no use for extra mouths.”

“And the prince’s belongings?” Wonwoo looked over, the question clear on his face.

“In my quarter’s as well. Lock up his weapons.” Jeonghan took one look at Joshua’s outraged face, “On second thought, give me his sword. Might as well let a true warrior use it. Move out!”

The crew moved, tying up Joshua’s remaining men, dragging Joshua and Hoshi over to Jeonghan’s massive pirate ship.

Once on board Jeonghan stopped as the gang plank was drawn up. “Here’s a show for you _my prince_.” His hand went up, signaling someone.

Joshua’s eyes went wide. No. He wouldn’t.

“Fire!”

“No!” Joshua let out a nearly inhuman wail, arms breaking free as he ran to the ship’s rail to watch his men go up in flames with their boat. Whirling around he moved. This guy was going to die. Joshua would have his blood on his hands and it wouldn’t be enough to bring back his people, his family.

He met with a body. One that hugged him close, pulling his head into his shoulder. “Shh, your highness. Shh,” he whispered, voice loud enough for Joshua to hear over the cacophony of laughter and hollers.

His hands curled into Hoshi’s dirty vest, his eyes fighting back tears.

“You’d do to remember I’m in charge,” Jeonghan said, voice flat, but his eyes gleamed in triumph, like he knew had one upped Joshua in the best way possible. “Break them apart. We better get a move on.”

Joshua struggled, fighting the stupid pirates, just to make it harder for them.

“My prince!”

He heard a whisper from Hoshi as they were forced apart and Hoshi pushed towards the decks below. Joshua’s own arm was held tight to insure he couldn’t move.

“You’ll learn to like me yet,” Jeonghan told Joshua as he passed.

Joshua glared, fighting down the want to punch the asshole to death as he was dragged to the captain’s quarters.

* * *

 

Jeonghan watched as the prince went down below with his first mate. “A spitfire.” He snorted. “The tales lied. Prince Joshua is no shrinking maiden.” He rubbed his chin, “It’s an attractive look,” he murmured, remembering the way the prince’s eyes blazed and sparkled in the sun. “If only I could steal them.”

“Captain!”

Jerking out of his thoughts, Jeonghan looked up. “What?!”

“We think we have the course!”

“Coming!” Time to get his boat moving towards the biggest treasure of his life.

 


End file.
